1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a combination key of the type indicated in the introductory clause of claim 1. A key of this type makes it possible to actuate locks directly in a mechanical manner but also, either alternatively or supplementally, to actuate them electronically, e.g., to actuate the particular lock in question or other locks from a remote location. The key container itself represents the means by which the key is actuated both mechanically and electrically. For the purpose of electronic actuation, therefore, the key container has actuating points on its outside surface in the form of, for example, electrical push buttons or resilient membranes, which act on electrical switches or the like provided inside the container. The flat mechanical key is held with freedom of movement in the interior of the container and can be moved from a home position, recessed in the container, to a working position, projecting out of the container. So that the flat key can be held securely in its two positions, it is recommended that it be latched in both positions by a push button mounted in the container and spring-loaded in the axial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known key of this type (DE 39 02 537 C2), not only the mechanical flat key but also the electronic components for electronic actuation are installed directly in the interior of the key container. The electronic components also include the batteries which supply the necessary power, and after a certain period of use they must be replaced. For this reason, the key container consists of an upper shell and a lower shell, which can be detached from each other when necessary. It is a difficult and time-consuming process to disassemble and then reassemble the shell parts. So that the flat key can remain hidden in the interior of the container when in the home position, a lateral recess is provided in the key container, out of which the mechanical flat key travels as it proceeds to its working position. As a result of the joint between the upper shell and the lower shell, dirt and moisture can enter the interior of the container, for which reason it is important to provide a good seal at this point. This seal, however, is not always guaranteed after prolonged use, especially after electronic components or batteries have been replaced. The removal of the electronic components and batteries from the interior of the housing and their reinstallation is laborious and time-consuming. When the two shells of the key container are taken apart and put back together again, there is also the danger that the seal will not be located properly or that it will be damaged. A similar solution suffering from the same disadvantages is described in EP 0 267 429 A1.
It is also known from GB 2 080 386 A that a cartridge can be mounted on top of a mechanical key. The cartridge, which consists of two shells and contains a light source, forms a housing-like capsule and can be inserted as a plug-in unit or attached at a later time. For this purpose the key grip has an opening, which forms a free space accessible from the outside. The disadvantage of this design is that the plug-in unit is not secured in the plugged-in position and can easily come loose from its seat.
The invention is based on the task of developing a reliable, space-saving key of the type indicated above, which presents no sealing problems and which makes it easy to replace the electronic components and possibly the batteries.
The invention does not have to deal with the sealing problem between the upper shell and the lower shell, because the electronic components which are highly sensitive to dirt and moisture, which may also include the electric batteries, are enclosed by a housing-like capsule, with which they form a prefabricated structural unit, referred to below in short as the xe2x80x9celectrocapsulexe2x80x9d. The components inside the electrocapsule are sealed off on all sides. If needed, the electronic components can be embedded in the electrocapsule. This electrocapsule is independent of the sealing function and therefore presents no sealing problems for the key container. The electronic components and their electric batteries are housed in the interior of the electrocapsule and are thus protected from the outside. The electrocapsule can be plugged quickly and easily into the free space of the key container and removed again without the need to take apart the two-shell key container. The electrocapsule can be put on the market as a separate commercial product, which can be bought by the owner of the key and installed on the key container, which always remains closed.
Both the key container with its opening and the electrocapsule are prefabricated independently and can be put together and taken apart at any time. Because the key container does not need to be separated into its two shells, it presents no sealing problems. After the electrocapsule has been plugged in, it is unimportant whether the key container is sealed or not, because the only components in it such as the flat mechanical key are insensitive to dirt and moisture. The opening in the key container is closed by the plugged-in electrocapsule. The electrocapsule fits together with the key container to form a complete combination housing, which is manipulated as a single unit when the key is used. The surface of the combination housing used for manipulation is therefore formed in part by the key container of the mechanical flat key and in part by the remaining exposed outside surface of the electrocapsule. Flush joints will be provided at the transitions between the two parts.